Inuyasha Twisted World
by inuykaglovers709
Summary: What if everything we know and love about Inuyasha is twisted and upside down?Naraku killed his own daughter and had his wife ressuracted her,Inuyasha has the jewel of four souls and what about the others? If you want know more click on the story link!
1. Kagome's Story

Inuyasha Twisted World

I was introducing Inuyasha to my best friend Vicky when a thought came to my brain. This is the thought but I cant say too much because I don't wanna ruin my story for my fans.

What **_IF everything we know about the anime show Inuyasha is twisted and upside down?_**

Naraku married and mate with Urasue who had Kikyo. Kikyo fell for Inuyasha but when Naraku trick Kikyo and Inuyasha she died and didn't seal Inuyasha. Urasue ressuracted Kikyo and nows controlls her.

Inuyasha escape with the Jewel of Four Souls. Kagome and Rin are siblings who lost their parents but Kaeda took them in as her own. You gotta click the story link to find out what happens.

I'm open to ideas, comments, suggestions, if you my fans like this story or not and watever because I still don't know how I'm gonna finish this story and I just came up with it.

* * *

Chapter 1: Kagome's Story

"Just aim and let your entire being wanting to hit the mark then shoot." Kagome was explaining to her little sister Rin how to shoot a bow and arrow.

"I thought mommy and daddy said we ain't allow to play with bows and arrows." Rin said completely ignoring my directions.

"Yes but we live in a world with demons and we have to learn to protect ourselves. Now like I said be_" I got cut off when a villager sceamed "Demon" and Rin and I ran to see if Mom and Dad are safe. As we run closer to our village we try unsuccessfully to see if any of our frighten friends and neighbors seen our parents but they were preoccupied running for their lives. Suddenly someone grab Kagome and Rin from behind and yank them into the forest outside their village which is now engulf in fire. Kagome was super scared but adreline was running through her veins making everything disappear in the background but one thing remain and that her life mission to protect Rin from the horrible monster that now face them. He had long beautiful silver hair, his eyes were bloody red, his face had scary purple marks,you can see his fangs peak through his mouth even though his mouth was close, his claws were bloody red and he was licking the blood off his claws like he was teasing them. It was a nightmare that would scare anyone to death and poor Kagome who was only only 7 and poor Rin who was only 5 facing this nightmare with no one to protect them. They heard a sound that was like music to their ears; "Get away from my children you demon!" mom screamed at the demon and while the hellish demon was distracted we ran away but mom wasn't so lucky. We got away from the demon and hid in a cave and we spend the whole night crying cause we couldn't get the vision of our mom death out of our minds.

* * *

yes ik it's short but this is as far as I got and I'm busy cuz school almost ending and I got like a billion other things to do. So let me know what u think! I'll try to come up with more later.


	2. Kagome's Story 12 and Inuyasha Story

(AN: I know in the story when Kikyo dies that Kaeda had to become the new priestess so this happen when Kaeda in her teens.)

(AN: **BOLD MEANS THOUGHTS)**

**I didn't get much sleep cause of what happen yesterday but I hope Rin did because I didn't want hear her complaining about how she's tired and her feet hurt when we start to walk to get away from the demon. Suddenly I heard someone calling our names.**

"Kagome? Rin? Where are you?" the mysterious voice called.

I woke up Rin who was about to go back to sleep when she heard our names being called and inform me it was our village priestess Lady Kaeda.

"Lady Kaeda, we are over here!" Rin screamed and I was going to tell her it could be a demon dress up and talk like Lady Kaeda but her being young she is naïve.

Lady Kaeda found us and hugs us while we cry and told her our story. She offer to let us stay with her and we accepted.

Chapter 2: InuYasha demon? Or still Half Breed?

**I had been through a lot of shit when I was a half demon because I was half human- half demon. Neither side accepted me. When I wish on the jewel to become demon I was pleased that the jewel accepted my wish. I killed tons of villagers but when I saw the two girls with the same raven black hair, chocolate brown eyes, the oldest had a determinate frown to protect her little sister from me. For some reason, I got flashbacks from when my mother protected me from the villagers when they throw rocks at us when I was little. What the hell? Why am I getting flashbacks from the past? I'm a full demon not a pathetic half breed anymore. Another weird thing was when I saw that older girl I felt drawn to her. Like she would help me in the future to improve myself…. What the hell? I don't need improving I'm a full demon now but for some odd reason the older girl face remains in his thoughts and dreams.** He rests himself comfortably on a tree branch and falls asleep.

(INUYASHA DREAM)

"Inuyasha, I've to pin you to the tree of ages so the arrow can purify your demon side and you'll be half breed again. Don't worry I will unpin you when your demon side is locked away and you are a half breed again." (An: It's Kagome but he doesn't know her name.) The older girl he tries to kill but wasn't able to said with a smile.

"You promise? I have hard time trusting humans…" I ask nervously but the girl's perfume made him calm.

She nod and gave him a huge smile.

"Don't be nervous, when this is all over you and I can finally be together." She said and his heart was threatening to come out of his chest.

"I'd do anything for you, I- I love you." He said.

"I love you too Inuyasha." She replies and they kiss.

When they ended the kiss they hug and finally the girl asks if he was ready and he was.

He got in front of the tree and the girl he loves so much pin him to the tree so they can be together.

(End of dream)

Inuyasha woke up with a start. He sighs in relief but for some reason was disappointed that the girl wasn't with him.

**MATE. His demon claims. What the hell? So my demon side claims that girl his mate? Is that why I feel a pull towards her? She wouldn't want me I'm a full demon, but what about that dream I just had… Nah, she hates me I just killed her mom and villagers… There no hope for us. He left to go get something to eat but the girl face was on his mind.**

So what you think? Let me know!


End file.
